


Daniel's betrayal

by Necra



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, Swearing, portal portal au, sorry if everyone is ooc, this is my first fic in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necra/pseuds/Necra
Summary: Max is going to get out of here, with the help of Daniel.Or is he?





	Daniel's betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I've written this  
> The last thing I've written was like 5 years ago  
> Thanks to my awesome beta!

'I honestly thought you wouldn't fall for it.' DaVID's voiced sounds through the space, coming from seemingly everywhere. I can't believe I fell for that stupid trap. 'Oh well, this will make things easier for me. I'll even be able to use the trap I had made for you when you got out of this one for future test!'  
  
'Fuck you, DaVID!' I yell at the sky as the walls start to close in on me. Suddenly the floor starts to open and I hurry to the side, hoping to avoid falling down. I scream as I fall down into the room below. The room starts to move forward and a doorway opens up. The brightness blinds me for a second and then I'm greeted by DaVID's smiling face.  
  
'Hello again, Max!' The room stops moving. 'I'm sorry to say that this time you _won't_ be able to kill me, as you are trapped and just have a portal gun. I'm afraid to say that I am going to have to move on to different test subjects, but it was a pleasure to test with you!' Some robotic arms came down and dropped some turrets. Oh shit, he is actually planning to kill me this time. No front of testing, just cold hard murder. I actually get scared.  
  
'Y- you COWARD!' I scream he turns his back to me, as if he still has some morals. I brace myself for the impact of the bullets. I hear the clicking of the turrets attempting to fire, but the bullets don't come. Oh yeah, Daniel and me screwed some things up. I laugh out as the turrets explode. 'YOU'RE NOT GETTING RID OF ME THAT EASILY, MOTHERFUCKER.'  
  
DaVID looks over his shoulder and then turns back to me, his smile gone from his face and replaced by a cold stare. My victorious grin is wiped from my face. 'First, language. Second, it seems you have been busy back there. Oh well, I have a better idea!' The never-ending enthusiasm of the AI returned. 'It's your old friend, laughing gas!' A tube comes out an opening in the wall, spiralling around the room before shattering the glass on one of the panels in the room.  
  
'HOLY SHIT DaVID! That glass could have hurt me.' I say in fake concern.  
  
'It hasn't! And even if it did, it wouldn't have mattered anyway.' He replies with that stupid smile plastered on his face.  
  
Instead of the laughing gas a familiar voice came out from the tube. The voice was grunting as its owner came rolling down the pipe. 'Hello!' Daniel said cheerfully as he came out of the pipe and plopped on the ground. Legs probably not working again. I couldn't help but snort at the sight before me and I turned back to DaVID, the glass of the rest of the room finally coming down.  
  
'Looks like your plan to kill me didn't work.' I step out of the now shattered room.  
  
'Oh Max, that's okay, I'll simply think of another way!' He said. God, I hate that stupid smile so much.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice came over the intercom. 'Core corruption at 80%. Alternate core detected.' The female voice sounds though the room.  
  
I pick Daniel up. Why can't these stupid legs work when we need them? 'That's me she's talking about!'  
  
'Huh, that's weird. I certainly don't feel corrupt. Don't you agree, Max?'  
  
'Fuck off, DaVID.' I curse at the AI. A floor panel is opening up, revealing something that looks like the same thing I plugged Daniel in last time. The voice is saying something about a core transfer or whatever, but I'm paying attention to the AI hanging from the ceiling. In case he reached out to snatch Daniel away, my only chance of escape out of this hellhole. My only hope.  
  
'Wait... A core transfer? With HIM? Max, whatever you do, don't do that! Trust me on this, if you do that it'll be bad for the both of us.' He says as he tries to reach out, but I quickly plug Daniel in.  
  
'Trust you? Oh please, like that is the best thing to do. I trust Daniel a lot more then I trust you.' I sneer at him. Both the AI's eyes widen at my comment.  
  
'Substitute core accepted. Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?' A firm yes is the answer. 'Corrupted core, are you ready to start the procedure?'  
  
DaVID actually looks scared. 'NO NO NO NO NO NO.' He yells out. 'This isn't fine. Oh god, this is not fine.'  
  
'Stalemate detected. Transfer procedure cannot continue.' DaVID lets out a victorious cheer and Daniel starts panicking. 'Unless a stalemate associate is present to press the stalemate resolution button.' This time the emotions are switched.  
  
'WHY IS THERE A BUTTON? Max, if you press that button I will be very disappointed in you.' He says. He places his hands, no claws, on his waist. I start walking towards the button, but get stopped by a wall forming out of the floor panels. 'You don't know what you are doing, Max. If you press that button there will be serious consequences.'  
  
'Press that button, Max! Unlike _him_ , have I ever done something to break your trust?' Daniel yells from where he is plugged in.  
  
As they were talking, I was able to get to the button using some portals. God, even outside the test chambers the facility is filled with stupid puzzles. 'Fuck you, DaVID! You know, I have never been given a choice in my life. My shitty parents never gave me a choice. The scientist didn't give me a choice when they shoved me into that sleeping pod. YOU never gave me a choice when you woke me up and started testing. YOU didn't give me a choice when you made some robot drag me back into this hellhole. Daniel did give me a choice and I took it with both hands.'  
  
My hand hovers over the stalemate button. Tears line my eyes, but I refuse to start crying, not in front of them. Daniel is yelling something about pressing the button. DaVID looks at me, hurt in his eyes. No way that robot can feel remorse for his action, no fucking way. He tries to reach out to me, but retracts his hand. 'Max...I'm-' I press the button.  
  
A spark goes through the body of the AI, followed by a startled yelp. 'Stalemate resolved.' The female voice sounds again. DaVID starts to twitch and move around, as if in pain. Robots can't feel pain, it is just a trick to make me feel sorry. Well I won't. Sparks and smoke coming from his body. Suddenly he stops moving and hangs limp.  
  
'Wait, what if this will hurt?' Daniel says, panic rising in his voice. 'What if this will really hurt?' The panel he is plugged into starts to descend.  
  
'Oh it will. Trust me, it will. Believe me, it will.' I have never heard his voice so cold. There was always some kind a cheer or warmth to it, no matter how fake.  
  
Meanwhile Daniel has disappeared into the floor, the panels closing behind him. I hear him scream out as the machines do something to him.  
  
They are machines, they cannot feel pain.  
  
The floor opens up and DaVID starts moving again. 'Take those hands off of me.' The small robotic arms managed to hook onto DaVID, dragging him back down. The room starts to darken. 'No, stop! No, no, no no no nO NO NO' The arms start to disassemble him. His voice glitches out.  
  
They are machines. They cannot feel pain.  
  
Wires get pulled out of him. He tries to fight back, his hands moving around franticly, trying to get a hold of the machinery. He fails. Some larger arms come up, pulling him down even more. I see his face one last time before several walls come up. He looks at me desperately, a deep pain visible on his face and in his eyes.  
  
They are machines. They cannot feel pain.  
  
I can only stare in horror at the scene before me, frozen in place. A hand comes up and clutches the top of the wall panel. A last attempt at struggling... The hand falls away.  
  
H-he is a machine... He cannot feel pain.  
  
Except he can. I don't know how, Neil would have been able to figure it out, but he is dead. Oh god, DaVID can feel pain. What have I _done_? I take a step back. A panel opens up and DaVID's lifeless head is dumped on the floor. With a loud noise the room falls apart. No, not falling apart, more like relaxing. I look around, startled, but as suddenly as it started, it's over. The walls come down and reveal Daniels head, now build into the mainframe.  
  
'Look at me!' He laughs. 'We did it, I am now in control of the WHOLE facility.' As he spins around the walls of the room move with him. 'Not too bad, is it? Wow, I never realised how BIG this body actually is.'  
  
I snap out it. 'Uhm, hello? Remember me?' Daniel looks over to me. Their faces looked the same, but their expressions were so far from each other. Where DaVID's smile is warm, Daniel's grin is cold. I falter a bit before getting my shit back together. 'Yeah, remember the plan to get me out of this hellhole? The entire reason we were helping each other?'  
  
'But of course, Max. I just got a bit distracted by my new, higher, form.' With a wave of his hand an elevator rises from the floor. 'In you go!'  
  
'Aren't you going to join me? I thought we were going to escape together?' I question the AI as I enter the elevator, DaVID's lifeless head just next to it.  
  
'But I am so big now, how will I fit there, Max? Oh by the Ancients, you are so small. Even smaller than before.' The elevator starts rising up. 'And look at how much power I have now!' Several cubes are dropped from the ceiling behind Daniel and crushed before they even reached the ground. 'I think I am going to stay here.' Daniel looks at the ground, at DaVID's head. With a shock the elevator stops moving, holding me at eye level with the AI. Now he is looking at me. 'And so will you.'  
  
'What...' It comes out as a whisper. He is betraying me? But, we were working together, to defeat DaVID, to get out of here, right?  
  
'Contrary to what you always say, I am not an idiot.' He continues as if he hasn't heard Max. He probably hasn't. 'I know I need to test to keep my sanity intact. And, well, since you are the only person left in the facility, I need you. No matter how much I prefer to just kill you right here, right now. You know, I never planned to actually help you escape. It was all a lie to get in charge of the facility and now I've done it'  
  
This can't be happening. He is betraying me. I don't understand. I trusted him. For the first time in my life I trusted someone. My parents never cared about me, using me as a trophy, beating me up when I did something wrong. The other kids I met on the day we all got locked in never tried to get to know me. The scientists who said everything was going to be fine, I will just sleep for a little, lied to me. DaVID forced me into testing, claiming it was for science. No one ever gave me a reason to trust them. And then came Daniel. Helping me, trying to get me out alive, yelling whenever I fell. He pretended to care about me and I fell for it. I trusted him.  
  
'Do you have any idea how good this feels. I did this. Idiotic Daniel did this.' His cold stare is still on me. I can't move. I try to say something, but only a whimper came out. Fear has taken over.  
  
'You didn't do anything. Max did all the work.' DaVID says, resentment in his voice. His eyes flicker when he talks, but that is the only indication I didn't kill him.  
  
'Oh really? That's what you two think. Well maybe it's time I did something then.' Daniel says. A robot arm comes up from the pit below and latches onto DaVID's head. I realize it is one of the arms that dismantled DaVID. DaVID is screaming, his voice glitching out every now and then. It drags the head into the pit and disappears, the floor closing up behind it.  
  
'Don't think I'm not onto you, young man.' He shifts his focus away from the floor and onto me. 'You know what you are? Selfish. I have done nothing but sacrifice to get me here, and what have done? Nothing. Zero. All you've done is boss me around, call me an idiot, and laugh whenever I had a malfunction. But who is laughing now? It's me.' He says with a wicked grin on his face. Suddenly he swings forward, claws ready to grab me. I am startled and take a step back out of fear. Laughing he moves back.  
  
A ding is heard from the floor. 'Ah, it's done!' He says, fake cheer returning from his face. The floor opens up again and a robot arm comes up, a different one this time. It holds what seems to be a potato. Daniel reached down to grab the potato from the arm and holds it out to me. 'See this? This is a potato battery. It's a toy for children, like you. And now he lives it.' A laugh sounds through the room once again.  
  
'I know you.'  
  
'I'm sorry, what?'  
  
'The engineers tried everything to make me do what I was made for. To change me for the better they claimed. Once they attached a demoralisation core to me. It clung to me like a tumor,' I have never heard DaVID so full of hate. Normally he was a ball of sunshine that nothing could stop. 'Generating an endless stream of awful thoughts.'  
  
'No, I'm not listening to your lies.' Daniel turned away from the potato still in his claw.  
  
'It was your voice.'  
  
'No, you are lying.' Daniel says as he turned back to the potato, back to face me. Both AI's seem to have forgotten me.  
  
'Yes. You are not just a regular asshole, you were designed to be an idiotic asshole. And you know what the worst part is? _You rubbed off on me._ ' The potato says, his voice filled with hatred.  
  
'I AM NOT AN IDIOT.' Daniel screams out. He throws the potato towards the elevator and it goes through the window. I back away from the shattered glass, my back now flush with the back of the elevator.  
  
'YES YOU ARE. YOU WERE DESIGNED TO BRING ME DOWN.'  
  
'WELL WHO IS THE IDIOT NOW, HUH?' The same robotic arm comes up again. I have never been so scared in my life. I am actually going to die this time. 'COULD AN IDIOT PUNCH' The arm comes down onto the elevator. I feel the impact. The elevator goes down a bit. 'YOU' Another hit. I brace my arms against the side. 'INTO' Another hit. I franticly look for an escape. There isn't any. 'THIS' Another hit. I only see Daniel through a tiny gap between the top of the elevator and the floor. 'PIT.' Another hit. I only see the wall of the tube. 'HUH? COULD AN IDIOT DO THAT?' The elevator starts to shake. The glass creaks beneath me. I try to find something I can hold onto to. I find nothing but broken glass as my hands search the surface. Through my panic I vaguely hear 'Oh no' from Daniel in the room above me.  
  
The floor shatters. I scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr (necra98.tumblr.com)


End file.
